


Picturing You

by FiveAndSeven



Series: Haikyuu Short Fic [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, U ever wonder why brazil Hinata mentions Kageyama a lot, manga spoilers!, probably, this would make sense if you read manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24895645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveAndSeven/pseuds/FiveAndSeven
Summary: "If i'm going to get a great setter and convince him to let me fly... then i have to get good enough to make it on those great teams." - Hinata ShouyouIn which Hinata Shouyou pictures Kageyama in his mind, until everyone who knows him in Brazil probably also knows his highschool partner and setter, Kageyama Tobio.Also = Brazil Hinata where he can't stop mentioning Kageyama.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu Short Fic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	Picturing You

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO I'M SICK OF KGHN PLS GET MARRIED ALREADY T.T
> 
> //*kageyama smirking when hinata gets another score in msby black jackal vs adlers*
> 
> Me : "Kageyama, Hinata is your opponent..."
> 
> \---  
> Anyway this is an indulgent fic, kinda rushed because i have a brainrot because of kagehina. I don't think i am fluent in english, so some constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcomed!  
> \---
> 
> This story comes up because i keep thinking how Hinata might be picturing Kageyama when he said 'great setter' i have put on summary, also i want to mention how many times Hinata is reminded of Kageyama and his habit when he is in Brazil.
> 
> User @/tobishuist on twitter explained it further and i was so in awe i could'mt help to write a short writing of it, which turned into this fic somehow.
> 
> Pls enjoy!

Hinata Shouyou pictures Kageyama a lot, one way or another, in his mind to steel himself when he runs towards his dream.

He loves volleyball of course, it is an unchangeable fact one usually mentions when they get to know him. Heitor mentioned a few times how much he feels moved because of Hinata, and he could only get flustered while thanking him in turn. It is as if his whole life depends on the game he has played before, he plays today, and he'll play tomorrow.

But if he is allowed to describe it, then maybe Kageyama is the intersection of volleyball for Hinata. Partly because he has to fulfill a promise he has declared four years ago, as the taller keeps fueling him to soar above his own belief later then. Its flight which Kageyama has suggested to try, because Hinata did promise he will be in the same stage as Kageyama.

Perhaps because volleyball is always on his mind, and that means Kageyama will also invade his thoughts, wiggling his way into every words Hinata wants to spill out about volleyball and his dreams, it is no surprise when people around him become so familiar with this partner of his, Kageyama Tobio.

"Hey ninja!" Heitor's smile spreads at the sight of Hinata. Hinata beams at Heitor and waves his hands as he approaches the latter.

Heitor suddenly shoves a box to him. Hinata blinks.

"Saw you eyeing this yesterday, Nice insisted i should give something to you for helping me yesterday." Heitor says.

Hinata opens the box with a clacking sound, its weight so light and fits his palm. "What is this?" Hinata gestures to his nail, he doesn't remember the portuguese word of trimmer, nor he knows the names of other small stuffs inside.

"Nail care pocket, to take care of your nails." Heitor explains.

"Nail care pocket?" Hinata asks, the confusion is still apparent in his face. "But why?"

Heitor shrugs, tilting his head to let the others dwell in his confusion. Before Hinata can ask further, a hustling old man suddenly shouts from the beach arena, asking them to join in their game. The conversation is dropped there, and Hinata may forget a little to ask about it, so when he remembers about it much later he decides it shouldn't bother him.

He starts to see another bulb lighting up when one day Lucio invites him to eat with him. It was a nice afternoon to bike once he gets used to the weather. He soon arrives at Lucio's house after following the direction Lucio has given to him beforehand. He knocks the door, Lucio welcomes him, then he is inside the house while a fragrance of something good wafting around. Hinata almost bawls when he sees the foods on the table.

"I might go a little overboard here." Lucio says, and gestures his hand so Hinata can take his seat.

It is when Lucio starts talking about Japan volleyball team that Hinata is able to stare at the table, a sense of familiarity fills his head, which smells like his favorite curry and his home and miyagi _and someone._

Hinata blinks when Lucio asks him if he is okay. Hinata nods, which Lucio only replies with a hum. "I heard it is your birthday next week so i'm treating you lunch. I heard you mentioned pork curry once, was it your favorite food or someone else's? Either way i can make curry spectacularly so please enjoy them to your desire."

Hinata maybe scoops his foods a little too much to feel its familiarity in his tongue.

Then, not long after, he sees Heitor's girlfriend, Nice, who looks different from usual. Heitor couldn't shut up at how beautiful Nice looks after she get her hair cut with a new style, which Hinata admits looks good on her.

He is not one to talk about hairstyle though, since he usually asks for another person to help him. Once he let Natsu to cut his bang a little, which he is glad that his mom had barged in a perfect time to stop Hinata from a mess he probably couldn't save himself from.

He always cut it short here, and his sister will complain when he shows it in the picture because 'nii-chan! you lose your fluffy nest' while her own curly, pompom hair bouncing around.

"It's nice! My sister would love to do your hair one she becomes a hairstylist like my friend's sister." Hinata comments to Nice, although it was Heitor who asks him.

"Friend?" Nice suddenly perks up. "Is this the partner you mentioned before?" 

Hinata nods. Nice smiles at Hinata who is oblivious to her fast recognition of something Hinata can't name.

"Hmm.. you should invite him sometimes, Heitor and I will be glad to meet him.

Hinata just nods at that, though he isn't sure because Kageyama is one busy man these days and he doesn't know if Kageyama wants to bother himself to go this far to see Hinata.

"Why did you stock up so much? I thought it was Kageyama who likes milk." Pedro suddenly comments.

Hinata's head turns so fast, looking at Pedro who's standing over an opened refrigerator. 

"What?"

"I... wonder why did you stock up this much milk?" Pedro says carefully as Hinata looks bewildered at him.

"No, not that. I, uh," Hinata scrambles from his seat, but then he stops in his track, trying to form a coherent sentence because his mind currently is running wild. He decides to settle on a question, "How do you know Ka- my friend likes milk?"

It's now Pedro's turn to feel confused. "Why, you mentioned about it a lot. Your beach volleyball partner and Lucio said you always talk about your highschool partner to them time to time. Also your phone case, it's from him right?"

Hinata gapes at him. _Did he really talk about Kageyama that much?_

Hinata's body jerks then, making Pedro flinches. Now _this_ _is embarassing_. Once the feeling is obvious to him, recognition is settled, he can feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"Is it weird?"

"What? You talking about him?" Pedro asks, looking equally bewildered with the sudden question Hinata throws at his way. "I thought it was something, but it's definitely not weird. Maybe you just like him very much and treasure him or whatever. Well, it's just that i feel like i know this guy with the way you pay attention to the details of him, even though i don't know him personally."

_Oh,_ look at who's really, really screwed, Hinata laments.

Another year passes, and Hinata can't seem to grasp them to slow down. It somehow ticks as it is just another month to mark, another week to check his schedule, another day to train and rest, until one night he sees his room empty, aside from a suitcase, a box of his important luggages and his backpack on the floor.

He thinks he still has a lot to learn. Like many other times he learns to ignore his worries, he still hope to be given a time where he can do it much longer. Alas, it is the time he has spend fairly, and no one can demand more than what has been given to them beside admitting its limit and move forward with life.

  
Another time passes, as he fulfills his promise to a friend he thinks he knows it all his life, and perhaps his previous life. Somehow, along that path where he has pull a line of his roadlife away, so far that he is not sure they'll cross, he is led by fate to meet with him again.

"Tobio."

Instead of a proper answer, Hinata receives a grunt. Hinata smirks before he plops down right on top of Kageyama's chest. The other grunts again, louder, before fully opening his eyes and stares at Hinata, still with lidded eyes from waking up.

"Why are you so heavy," Kageyama complains. "Your muscles, tch,"

He tries to push Hinata off, but then decides to wrap his hands around the smaller when he realizes Hinata doesn't seem to budge at all. Hinata snickers.

"You big baby." Hinata throws back a tease. Kageyama scrunches his noe before burrowing it in Hinata's head, while mumbling 'Shou, shut up' which is swallowed in the mess of orange hair.

"You seem to think differently last night though, my muscles are great." Hinata laughs when Kageyama actually glares at him. "I prepare foods for us, Heitor and Nice want to call us shortly before it's late for them."

"What for?"

"Duh, dumbass." Hinata replies playfully. Kageyama snorts. "We just got married, of course Heitor and Nice want to see us!"

Kageyama nods, letting himself to indulge more with Hinata's presence. Hinata sighs,

"Also i might talk too much about you when i was in Brazil."

That catches Kageyama attention. Kageyama eyebrows shoot up, "what did you talk about me?"

Hinata contemplates to tell him, but as tempted as he is, he knows it is embarassing. Kageyama would make sure he isn't going to hear the end of it if Hinata told him how much he remembered Kageyama's details when he was in Brazil. So, he settles to tell him this, "Not sure! But apparently my friends thought i must like your toss very much that i kept remembering you everytime i played volleyball."

"My toss?" Kageyama asks again.

Hinata smiles at the man below him, before pulling himself to put his lips on the other's forehead. "Hmm, yes, my greatest setter, my Tobio. Your toss is so great that i keep thinking about it even in my dream."

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on twitter @Borukurutomaru!


End file.
